Lady Marmelade
by Kuraiko
Summary: Eine McDonaldsFiliale und Mai am Rande des Wahnsinns. DuelDiskEinsatz unvermeidlich? Oder wird Mokuba die Diva etwas aufheitern können?


**Lady Marmelade

* * *

**

Nichts als Pech heute, dachte Mai und betrachtete düster die Schlange, die sich schier endlos zwischen ihr und dem Tresen erstreckte. Kaum beschloss sie, sich einen kleinen Imbiss zu gönnen, da kam zehn Großfamilien genau die gleiche rettende Idee und die Geschwader rückten aus, um die anscheinend einzige McDonalds-Filiale im Umkreis von zehn Meilen zu stürmen. Und während sie selbst noch dazu gezwungen war einen Parkplatz für ihr Motorrad zu finden, besetzten diese Horden hier schon mal die Warteplätze und richteten sich häuslich ein. So wie Mai die momentane Lage einschätzte, würde sie ihren MacChicken in höchstens zwei Stunden von weitem erspähen können. Also nicht nur eiligst zusammengewürfelt wie üblich, sondern noch dazu kalt. Wie sollte Frau da noch gut gelaunt bleiben?

Nichts zu machen. Wenn wenigstens irgendwelche auch nur halb attraktiven Männer da gewesen wären, um ihr die Wartezeit – und vielleicht auch die Kosten – zu verkürzen… aber bei dem heutigen Menü verging ihr nur der Appetit. Jemand da oben mag mich nicht, sinnierte sie und strich sich eine füllige Locke des aschblonden Haars nach hinten. Es war eben doch eine Sünde so gut auszusehen.

„Hey! Hallo, Mai!"

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen schaute sie sich nach dem Urheber des Rufes um. Wer hatte das Recht, ihren Namen so vertraut durch die Gegend schreien? Als sie bemerkte, dass des Geheimnis' Lösung nicht auf ihrer Augenhöhe zu entdecken war, senkte sie widerwillig den Blick und wurde von einem strahlenden Lächeln empfangen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ihr einfiel, warum sich der Knirps vor ihr von der übrigen lärmenden Menge abheben sollte.

„Oh." Der Laut verriet ihre Enttäuschung und weitere Resignation. „Du bist es, Kleiner."

Mokuba ließ sich von ihrer Reaktion nicht verunsichern. „Ich habe mir doch gedacht, dass ich dieses Motorrad kenne! Was machst du denn hier, Mai? Ich wusste nicht, dass du zur Zeit auch in Amerika unterwegs bist!"

Mai war bereits damit beschäftigt erwartungsvoll die Gegend abzusuchen. „Wo ist denn der Rest?"

„Rest?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Na, man lässt dich doch nie unbeaufsichtigt herumlaufen. Ist die Clique hier irgendwo?" Schon bevor er verneinte, wusste sie Bescheid. Wenn Joey hier gewesen wäre, hätte man es gehört. Da könnten selbst die Heerscharen aus dem Kindergarten nicht mithalten.

„Nein", antwortete Mokuba und beobachtete, wie der Funken Interesse wieder erlosch und nur noch _ennui_ im ausdrucksvollen Gesicht zurückließ. „Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen."

Mai gab ein abschätziges Geräusch von sich und ließ den Blick wieder wandern. „Was sollte ich mit denen? Ich hab schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von den Amateurhelden gehört." Nicht einmal von einem gewissen Blondschopf ohne Hundemarke, fügte sie in Gedanken bissig hinzu. Männer konnte man wirklich nur noch ins Tierheim stecken!

Mokuba rückte ein Stückchen näher an Mai ran, um eine Frau mit Kinderwagen und Pommes Frittes vorbei zu lassen, und sie überlegte kurz, wie alt das Balg eigentlich war. Sie hatte sich nie groß um ihn gekümmert, der ältere Kaiba beanspruchte immer ihren ganzen Ärger. Apropos…

„Ist dein Bruder in der Nähe?", erkundigte sie sich und versuchte den Essensgeruch zu ignorieren, den die Frau hinterlassen hatte. Verdammt, in diesem Laden mussten nur Vollidioten arbeiten, dass sie eine Mai Valentine einfach verhungern ließen!

„Seto wartet im Wagen", sagte Mokuba und machte eine unbestimmte Geste zum Parkplatz hin. „Er ist grad mitten in einer Telefonkonferenz, sonst würde er uns das Schlangestehen ersparen…"

Der Typ ist aber auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen, ging es Mai durch den Kopf, während sie gleichzeitig strikt ablehnte: „Darauf kann ich gern verzichten. Ich hab nichts gegen eine kleine Pause von der Fahrt." Aber ich würde diese Pause lieber beim Essen in einem Restaurant verbringen, während ein süßer Kerl mir Drinks spendiert und mich anhimmelt…

Sie sah auf Mokuba. Tolle Alternative. Du hast heute nun mal die Arschkarte gezogen, Valentine, sagte sie sich wieder und seufzte innerlich.

Mokuba nahm ihre letzte Bemerkung zum Anlass, um sie über Motorräder auszufragen und ihr seine Pläne über einen Mopedführerschein zu schildern, während sie ihre Nägel musterte und hin und wieder ein gedankenverlorenes „Aha" oder „Uhm" äußerte. Langsam rückten sie in der Schlange vor und der Geruch wurde stärker. Mai spürte ein Magenknurren in sich aufsteigen und hätte am liebsten ihre DuelDisk rausgeholt und damit alle Leute in der Umgebung niedergemäht. Sollten sie doch Beschwerdebriefe an die Kaiba Corp schicken! Solange sie ihren Burger bekam…

„Hast du nachher noch was vor?"

Mai machte ein weiteres mal „Uhm" und hielt dann inne, als die Frage durch ihre Gereiztheit in ihr Bewusstsein sickerte. Irgendwo unter der Lockenpracht begann eine Alarmglocke zu schlagen.

„Warum fragst du?", wollte sie misstrauisch wissen. Sie hatte den Spruch natürlich schon oft genug gehört… aber noch nie von jemandem, der ihr samt Frisur gerade mal bis zur bemerkenswerten Brust reichte.

Mokuba lächelte. Langsam wurde ihr dieses Dauergrinsen unheimlich. „Ich würde es gerne wissen!"

Sie zog effektvoll eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Alarmglocke verstummte, als ihr etwas klar wurde. „Tatsächlich? Du… oder dein Bruder?"

Jetzt zeigte er sich verwirrt. „Hä?"

„Ist schon klar." Sie seufzte theatralisch, zupfte an einer Locke, verspürte aber eine gewisse Befriedigung. Dass Joey Jahre brauchte, um sie zu einem Date einzuladen, hieß nicht, dass sie an Anziehungskraft eingebüßt hatte. Und wenn sie jetzt auch noch von Joeys ärgstem Gegner gefragt wurde, der noch dazu keine unbedeutende Persönlichkeit war… In diesem Moment, umgeben von lauter Menschen, denen ihre Anwesenheit völlig gleichgültig war, und von Essen, das sie nicht haben konnte, diente diese Erkenntnis durchaus dazu, Mais Selbstbewusstsein aufzupolieren. Daher brachte sie beim Weiterreden sogar ein Lächeln hervor, das für ihren Standard noch relativ freundlich war, auch wenn es an Mokuba wahrscheinlich völlig verschwendet war. „Ich hätte zwar nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Kaiba so feige ist, seinen kleinen Bruder vorzuschicken, aber andererseits kompensieren solche Dummschwätzer mit ihrem Auftreten meistens die eigene Unfähigkeit… Tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber die Masche zieht bei mir nicht. Sag deinem Bruder, dass er noch so sexy und reich sein mag, ich stehe definitiv nicht auf Großkotze." Damit war die Angelegenheit für sie erledigt.

Mokuba brach in Lachen aus. Das fiel bei der Geräuschkulisse im Geschäft nicht weiter auf, aber es irritierte Mai trotzdem. Das Lächeln verflüchtigte sich ebenso rasch wie es gekommen war. „Was ist so lustig an einer Abfuhr?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Du… du glaubst wirklich, Seto würde dich…?" Der Satz ging in ersticktem Kichern unter. Mais Gesichtsausdruck kündigte nun von drohendem Unheil. Der DuelDisk-Einsatz schien auf einmal in greifbarer Nähe.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Knirps", sagte sie und hätte mit ihrem Tonfall die Cola im ganzen Geschäft zu Eis erstarren lassen können. „Es ist mir völlig egal, wer dein Bruder ist, Mai Valentine lässt sich von niemandem beleidigen!"

Mokuba riss sich sichtbar zusammen und grinste schuldbewusst. „Tut mir leid, Mai! Das war nicht beleidigend gemeint!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände voller Grauen und Mokubas Grinsen verschwand. Er kratzte sich kurz unentschlossen am Hinterkopf, strich sich durch einige wirre Haarsträhnen und sah Mai dann wieder an, ein wenig unsicher. „Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig", wiederholte er noch mal.

Sie machte „Ts!" und packte die DuelDisk in Gedanken wieder weg. Lohnte sich nicht gegen ein Kind. Außerdem könnte sie den Burger sonst endgültig vergessen.

Mokuba beobachtete sie sorgfältig und kam dann zum Entschloss, es noch mal wagen zu können.

„Hast du nun was vor, oder nicht?"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem niederschmetternden Blick. „Was soll das, Kleiner? Wenn du mich nicht selbst zu einem Date abschleppen möchtest, sei jetzt lieber ruhig. Hier ist schon genug Kindergeschrei!"

„Aber das möchte ich!", meinte er ernsthaft.

„Was?"

„Dich zu einem Date abschleppen!"

Sekunden verstrichen, während sie ihn stumm ansah und sich vorstellte, eine Harpyie auf ihn zu hetzen. „Hör auf, Wörter zu verwenden, die du nicht verstehst, Kleiner", sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich ab.

„Ich heiße Mokuba", korrigierte Mokuba und ließ sich nicht beirren. „Und ich möchte, dass du mit mir ausgehst."

Gleich zwei Harpyien.

„Und ich möchte endlich etwas zwischen die Zähne", entgegnete sie, um Geduld bemüht. Mai war nicht geduldig. „Find dich damit ab, Kleiner, nicht alle Wünsche gehen in Erfüllung, selbst, wenn man Kaiba heißt."

„Ich heiße Mokuba."

„Du wiederholst dich."

„Und du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet."

Hartnäckiger Bursche. Musste in der Familie liegen.

Inzwischen konnte man zwischen den wartenden Leuten sogar schon die Verkäufer erkennen, die still und verzweifelt vom Trinkautomat zum Pommes-Stand huschten. Mai zwang sich nicht hungrig hinüber zu starren und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ihr derzeitiges Zwerg-Problem, bestrebt es schnell hinter sich zu bringen, um ihr Kleingeld zählen zu können.

„Okay", sagte sie und wollte die Hände demonstrativ in die Hüften stemmen, stellte dann aber fest, dass ihr irgendein Rücken im Weg war, der sich beharrlich weigerte ihrem Druck nachzugeben. Eines wichtigen Vorteils beraubt, begnügte sie sich damit, Mokuba mit ihrem Blick aus weiter Höhe festzunageln. „Damit das ein für alle mal klar ist – ich gehe nicht mit Kleinkindern aus. Ich hoffe, das ist da unten angekommen."

„Es wäre nicht so weit unten, wenn du mal deine mehrstöckigen Stiefel ausziehen würdest", konterte Mokuba und sie stellte fest, dass hinter der unschuldigen Oberfläche tatsächlich ein Kaiba lauerte. „Und ich bin nur drei Jahre jünger als ein gewisser Joey Wheeler, mit dem du nichtsdestotrotz bei jeder Gelegenheit flirtest."

„Das geht dich nun rein gar nichts an!", rief Mai verärgert aus.

Mokuba neigte seinen Kopf kurz zur Seite. „Mag sein. Aber es ist nicht fair von dir, mein Alter als Argument vorzubringen. Ich bin viel erwachsener als ich aussehe."

„Du bist viel zu viel mit deinem Bruder zusammen", war ihr Kommentar dazu. „Geh in den Kindergarten, wo du hingehörst, und such dir da eine Sandkastenfreundin."

Er ging mühelos über die Sticheleien hinweg. „Ich mag die Mädchen an meiner Schule nicht leiden. Sie halten sich für etwas Besseres, sind aber nur schreckliche Angsthasen und haben von nichts Ahnung. Ich weiß, dass du das genaue Gegenteil bist, Mai."

Sie schnaubte. „Ich bin ja auch nicht mehr zehn!" Aber sie fühlte sich ein wenig geschmeichelt. „Und du tust im Übrigen gerade auch so, als hättest du Ahnung von allem. Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht!"

„Aber ich würde dich sehr gerne kennen lernen", erwiderte er und lächelte entwaffnend. Mai spürte ihren Ärger abflauen, aber ein gewisses Gefühl der Demütigung blieb. Jetzt musste sie sich schon von einem solchen Winzling anmachen lassen! Joey würde sich köstlich amüsieren, dachte sie bitter.

„Hör auf Süßholz zu raspeln", sagte sie und klang härter als beabsichtigt. Joey war nicht da. „Denkst du, ich bin so leicht rumzukriegen? Wofür hältst du mich? Ich gehe nicht mit Kleinkindern aus. Mehr ist dazu nicht zu sagen!"

Er musterte sie nachdenklich und sie fühlte sich erstaunlicherweise verunsichert. Sie konnte einfach nicht mit Kindern umgehen. Wer wusste, welche verrückte Idee er jetzt wieder ausheckte? War er in seinem Alter überhaupt schon in der Pubertät?

Es war trotzdem überaus seltsam. Mokubas ernster Blick schien ihr eigentlich nicht der eines gedankenlosen Kindes. Aber es war auch nicht ein Blick wie Kaibas, eisig und verschlossen, wie ihr eigener. Und schon gar nicht Joeys, der auf Mai immer den Eindruck eines Kindes machte, das eines Morgens in diesem Körper aufgewacht war und nun unbeholfen damit durch das Leben stolperte. Mokuba dagegen… war einfach da und sah sie an, sah zu ihr hinauf. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer er überhaupt war.

„Du bist stolz und schön, aber du bist allein", sagte er einfach und kleidete ihre Bitterkeit in Worte. „Du erinnerst mich an Seto. Aber gerade deshalb glaube ich, dass du nie auf jemanden zugehen würdest. Und das finde ich schade. Ich möchte dich kennen lernen, Mai, weil du eine besondere Frau bist." Er grinste wieder; es traf sie diesmal unvorbereitet. „Und weil du so ein cooles Motorrad hast."

Es überraschte sie noch mehr, als ihre Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, verschmitzt wie sein eigenes. Wirklich seltsam. Wenn alle Kinder so waren… warum hatten sie es dann überhaupt nötig so viel Krach zu machen? Stattdessen könnten sie still und heimlich die Welt erobern und müssten sich nicht mehr von ihren Müttern bei den Händen halten lassen, um in einer Schlange bei MacDonalds anzustehen.

Mai bemerkte, dass ihre Wut verschwunden war. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht allein. Aber sie war ganz bestimmt nicht wie Seto Kaiba!

Sie schüttelte ihr Haar aus, strich es sich nach hinten, war froh, ohne DuelDisk unterwegs zu sein, und sah, dass nur noch drei Leute vor ihr und der Kasse standen. Es waren wohl doch weniger als zwei Stunden gewesen. Sie sah Mokuba wieder an und wölbte ihre Augenbrauen. „Du weißt schon, dass ich angeklagt werden kann, wenn ich mit dir ausgehe? Das ist Verführung von Minderjährigen!"

Er gab sich ahnungslos. „Warum denn? Ich verführe hier schließlich dich!"

Als sie lachte, fühlte sie sich befreit. „Tut mir leid, Mokuba, aber ich muss gleich weiter. Ich muss noch einen Job erledigen und wollte mir nur einen kleinen Zwischenimbiss holen."

„Oh", machte er und wirkte geknickt. „Alles umsonst…"

Sie widerstand dem plötzlichen Impuls durch sein schwarzes Haar zu wuscheln. „Ich sag dir was", meinte sie leichthin. „Wenn du die Highschool beendet hast, ruf mich an, ja?"

Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Ehrlich?"

„Das hoffe ich. Aber denk daran – Mai Valentine lässt man nicht warten!"

„Der Nächste bitte", kam da eine müde Stimme von vorn und Mai stellte fest, dass sie bereits am Schalter angekommen war.

„Moment…" Sie begann in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen. Der Wuschelkopf tauchte wieder neben ihr auf und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Angestellten auf sich.

„Ich bezahle für uns beide!", erklärte er und erwiderte Mais plötzlich skeptischen Blick arglos. „Welcher Mann bei Verstand würde es schon zulassen, dass so eine hübsche Lady selbst zahlt?"

Während Mai bestellte, dachte sie darüber nach, dass dies hier nicht ganz ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Aber süß war der Kerl eigentlich doch…

* * *

Seto sah von seinem Laptop auf, als Mokuba sich auf den Ledersitz neben ihm fallen ließ.

„Das hat ja Ewigkeiten gedauert!", stellte der ältere Kaiba fest. Mokuba streckte ihm eine braune McDonalds-Tüte entgegen und grinste entschuldigend.

„Es war rappelvoll da drin!"

Mokuba sah aus dem Fenster, als der Wagen losfuhr. Das Motorrad war nicht zu sehen.

„Du, Seto", sagte er.

„Ja?"

„Du hast mir doch mal gesagt, es sei wichtig, sich von früh an einen Ruf aufzubauen."

Seto sah seinen Bruder prüfend an. „Ja. Wieso?"

„Ach, nichts weiter. Ich musste nur plötzlich daran denken."

Er blickte durch die getönte Scheibe nach draußen, beobachtete, wie das McDonalds-Schild hinter ihnen verschwand, und summte leise „Lady Marmelade" vor sich hin.

* * *

Owari +

* * *

Ein etwas ungewöhnliches "Pairing", oder? Ich wollte einfach mal eine Story über zwei meiner absoluten Lieblingscharas schreiben. Eigentlich schreibe ich die Namen sonst immer in der japanischen Entsprechung, aber diesmal fand ich die Ami-Version ganz passend. Besonders zur McDonalds-Atmosphäre. Ich würde mich freuen zu erfahren, was ihr dazu zu sagen habt.


End file.
